Der Dieb in dir
by Rory-Babe
Summary: Der Titel sagt doch schon einiges XP
1. Begegnung

Hallo alle zusammen. Habe mich dazu entschlossen eine DC Fanfic zu schreiben :) ist meine erste Detektiv Conan FF also seid nicht all zu streng mit mir XD auf Reviews freue ich mich immer (auch wenn es Kritiken oder Verbesserungsvorschläge sind ich freue mich über alles und besonders eben über solche Verbesserungsvorschläge damit ich mehr an meinen Storys Arbeiten kann und es für euch ein schöneres Lese Erlebnis wird) Also dann viel Spa  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir ;) leider möchte ich mal hier nebenbei bemerken -,o  
  
Autor: Rory-Babe  
  
Warnung: Slash (also ich habe euch gewarnt)  
  
Pairings: Kaitôu Kid/Shinichi Kudo  
  
"..." gesagtes

'...' gedachtes

**Der Dieb in dir**

**Kapitel 1 - Begegnung**  
  
Dunkel erschienen die Straßen der Stadt in dem gedämpften Licht einiger Laternen. Kalter Wind blies geräuschlos über die Dächer Tokios, nur ab und an wurde die Stille von einem heranfahrenden Auto durchbrochen. Eine Ruhige und zugleich friedliche Nacht doch nicht für ihn...  
  
Conan seufzte leise und blickte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Dass es bereits Abend geworden war hatte er nicht bemerkt. Auch dass er schon beinahe den ganzen Tag auf dieser, wie er meinte, sehr unbequemen Fensterbank saß war ihm nicht aufgefallen. Wieder hörte man ihn seufzen. Das Fenster stand einen Spalt breit offen, sodass kalte Luft seinen kleinen kindlichen Körper zum zittern brachte.  
  
Conan schreckte auf als sich etwas Warmes um seine Schultern legte. Als er seinen Blick hob sah er in das leicht besorgte, aber trotzdem freundlich lächelnde Gesicht Rans die ihm soeben eine Decke um den Körper gewickelt hatte. "Du wirst noch krank Conan...was machst du eigentlich um diese Uhrzeit noch auf?! Du gehörst ins Bett" sagte sie bestimmt und mit einem leichten Anflug von Strenge, die immer in ihrer Stimme zu hören war wenn sie Shinichi wieder mal Vorwürfe machte. Conan setzte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf und zeigte aus dem Fenster. "Sieh mal Ran...da die vielen Sterne wir haben in der Schule gelernt das jeder Stern zu einem Bild gehört...stimmt das?" fragte er das braunhaarige Mädchen mit der naiven Kinderstimme. 'Hoffentlich nimmt sie mir das jetzt ab' dachte er sich schnell als er mit bekam was für einen rießen Blödsinn er da überhaupt gesagt hatte. Ran blickte Conan zum Himmel. "Ja das stimmt" sagte sie freundlich wie immer und lächelte Conan warm an. "So jetzt aber ab ins Bett gut?" Sie blickten den kleinen Jungen vor sich streng an, lächelte aber gleich wieder als dieser nickte aufstand und mit einem gespielten Gähnen in sein Zimmer tapste.  
  
Als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel seufzte er wieder doch dieses Mal trauriger. 'Verdammt ich will wieder Shinichi sein...ach Ran' dachte sich Conan und krabbelte in sein Bett. Kaum hatte er seinen Kopf in das weiche Kissen fallen lassen, schloss er die Augen und wurde von der Müdigkeit übermannt.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde er unsanft von Kogoro geweckt ("AUFSTEHEN"). Verschlafen kam er aus seinem Zimmer und gähnte erstmal herzhaft. "Ich wusste es. Du hättest gestern nicht so lange aufbleiben dürfen" wurde ihm sofort von Ran an den Kopf geworfen. Mit einem matten "Mhm" setzte er sich an den reich gedeckten Frühstückstisch. 'Bäh' schoss es ihm in den Kopf als er das Essen sah.  
  
"Conan, was hast du? Du isst ja gar nichts" kam es nach einiger Zeit besorgt von Ran. In der Tat stocherte Conan nur lustlos im Essen umher. "Ich hab keinen Hunger" antwortete er auf die Frage des Mädchens. "Gut bleibt mehr für mich" hörte man einen glücklichen Kogoro von der Seite. Conan rutschte unbemerkt vom Sessel, da Ran gerade auf ihren Vater einredete das er doch langsamer essen solle, und ging zur Tür. Ohne weiteres Aufsehen zu erregen verlies er die Detektei und spazierte durch die Gegend.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit kam er bei der Polizeistation an. Er wusste selbst nicht wie er dort gelandet war er wusste nur das er nun hier stand und sich zu Tode langweilte. "Hey Kleiner" hörte er plötzlich hinter sich. Mit einem Mal drehte Conan sich um. Seine Ohren hatten ihn nicht getäuscht vor ihm stand tatsächlich Heiji Hattori. 'Was zur Hölle will der denn hier. Seine blöden Kommentare haben mir jetzt gerade noch gefehlt' dachte sich Conan und blickte zu dem braungebrannten Mann auf. "Heiji" sagte er etwas verwundert. Dieser grinste nur zu ihm hinunter und hob ihn dann hoch. "Hey...was soll das" protestierte Conan als er auf Heijis Schultern saß. "Freut mich auch dich zu sehen" meinte dieser etwas sarkastisch und ging mit Conan auf den Schultern in das Gebäude.  
  
Conan schmollte und hatte sich auf Heijis Kopf gestützt, sodass er auch das hektische Treiben im Präsidium nicht mitbekam. "Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Heiji an Conans Stelle. "Kid" bekam er als knappte Antwort von einem vorbeilaufenden Polizisten. Sofort wurde Conans Interesse geweckt. "Kid? Wo? Wann??" platzte es gleich aus ihm heraus so dass Heiji etwas schmunzeln musste und ihn wieder auf den Boden stellte. Gleich darauf kam Megure den beiden entgegen. "Ah ja...Heiji gut gut" sagte er und drückte dem etwas verwunderten Heiji gleich einen Zettel in die Hand. Kurz überflog er ihn und wusste sofort, dass es eine Warnung von niemandem geringeren als Kaitou Kid war. Plötzlich spürte Heiji etwas an seiner Hose ziehen. Sein Blick fiel auf den Boden. "Lass mich lesen...bitte" nörgelte Conan schon richtig, er wollte um jeden Preis diese Warnung lesen. Heiji musste grinsen und reichte sie dem Kleinen runter. Schnell hatte Conan das Rätsel gelöst und verschwand aus dem Präsidium. Heiji blickte ihm nur etwas fragend nach.  
  
Die Zeit verging und Conan lies sich nicht mehr blicken bis es dunkel wurde. Er stand auf einem Dach er wusste genau das Kid wie üblich über die Dächer flüchten würde und so wartete er. Die Lauten Polizei Sirenen hörte er sogar bis hier nach oben. "Mich würde es nicht wundern wenn halb Tokio wüsste was Kaitou Kid vorhat" sagte er etwas gelangweilt. "Und mich hätte es nicht wundern dürfen dich hier zu sehen" kam es plötzlich von einer dunklen Ecke nicht weit von Conan entfernt.  
  
Conan erstarrte sichtlich. 'Kid' schoss es ihm in Gedanken. Conan hatte recht kurze zeit später trat eine Person in einem weiß gekleideten Anzug langsam aus dem Schatten hervor und musterte den Jungen von oben bis unten. Conan hatte zwar mit ihm gerechnet doch nun wo der Meisterdieb so nahe war konnte er sich nicht mehr rühren. Er wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen. Er war hier her gekommen um ihn zu fangen doch hatte er vergessen das er nur ein kleiner 8 jähriger Junge war nicht mehr. Kid trat näher zu ihm und musste etwas lächeln. Zwar sah Conan es nicht aber er spürte den durchdringen Blick förmlich. "Wieso bist du hier her gekommen Kleiner" Kids Stimme klang geheimnisvoll und nicht sonderlich überrascht so wie sie hätte klingen sollen. Conan drehte sich nun langsam zu ihm um. Er blickte Kid in die Augen doch was er da nun sah lies ihm den Atem stocken.  
  
Kaitou Kid sah ihn amüsiert und gleichzeitig fröhlich fast schon glücklich an. Conans Blick wurde ernster. "Ich bin hier um dich zu verhaften" sagte er leise. Man konnte sehr gut die Unsicherheit aus seiner Stimme heraushören. "Mich verhaften...so so" entgegnete dieser etwas gefährlich. Conan musste sich nun drehen da Kid um ihn herum gegangen war. "Ja ich werde dich verhaften Kid" sagte Conan nun sicherer und entschlossen. Kid schloss kurz die Augen und man konnte ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sehen. "Vielleicht sollten wir das besser verschieben Kleiner...wenn es dir wieder besser geht" in seiner Stimme lag ein merkwürdiger Ton. Conan blickte ihn nun doch sehr verwundert an als Kid plötzlich verschwand. "NEIN" schrie der Junge doch Kaitou Kid war nicht mehr zu sehen. "Bis wir uns wieder sehen du Meisterdetektiv" hörte man noch leise in der Dunkelheit. Conan war praktisch versteinert als er das hörte. 'Er weiß es...' Das einzige was er noch von Kid sah war der weiße Umhang der in der Nacht verschwand...

* * *

So das wars erst mal mit Kapitel 1 ;) Reviews sind erwünscht auch wenn es Kritiken oder so sind XP also wir sehen uns im Kapitel 2 


	2. Die Nachricht

So hier ist Kapitel 2 hoffe es gefällt euch ;P  
  
**Der Dieb in dir  
**  
**Kapitel 2 - Die Nachricht**  
  
"Nein" nuschelte Conan in die Dunkelheit. Wie er ins Bett gekommen war wusste er nicht mehr. Schlafen? Nein das konnte er nicht. Immer wieder kam ihm Kids Gesicht in Gedanken, der ihn hämisch angrinste und ihn insgeheim verspottete über seine Dummheit, seine Feigheit einfach über alles.  
  
Ein leises Quietschen der Tür lies ihn unmerklich aus seinen Gedanken schrecken. Helles Licht fiel vom Gang in das beinahe stockdunkle Zimmer. Ein Schatten verriet das eine Person in der Tür stand. "Hi Kleiner" kam es leise von der Gestalt die langsam die Tür schloss und zu seinem Bett kam. "Was willst du hier" erwiderte Conan etwas ärgerlich. Er hatte keine Lust mit irgendwem zu sprechen und schon gar nicht mit ihm. "Ran macht sich sorgen um dich. Sie sagt das du gestern nicht nach hause gekommen bist und heute noch gar nicht aus dem Zimmer. Was ist denn los?" fragte die tiefe Stimme. "Heiji..." kam es leise von dem Jungen. "Mir geht's gut und seid wann machst du dir sorgen um mich?" gab Conan etwas zögerlich als antwort.  
  
Der braungebrannte Detektiv ging zum Fenster und riss die Vorhänge auf, sodass Conan die Augen zusammen kneifen musste. "Versuche nicht mir vorzumachen das alles in Ordnung ist. Shinichi dir geht's nicht gut. Ich sehe es doch" Nachdem sich der Schmerz in Conans Augen langsam gelegt hatte öffnete er sie wieder etwas. "Ich habe Kid nicht davon abgehalten zu fliehen" seine Stimme war gefüllt von Hass. Hass auf sich selbst das er es nicht verhindert hatte obwohl er es hätte können. Heiji fing plötzlich an zu lachen. "Und deswegen sitzt du hier im Dunklen rum und bläst Trübsal?" er lachte immer noch etwas und musste sich beherrschen um den Satz überhaupt verständlich raus zu bringen. Der braunhaarige Junge blickte ihn verärgert an. "Mach dich nicht lustig über mich. Ich hätte die Chance gehabt aber ich hab sie nicht genutzt." protestierte er lautstark. "Man Kudo manchmal glaube ich echt dir fehlen ein paar Schrauben." Er grinste und setzte sich dann zu Conan aufs Bett. "Du wirst noch genug Chancen haben um ihn zu fangen. Du solltest aber zuerst mal schauen das du wieder naja...(er hob die Hand und drückte ihn mit einem Finger an der Stirn zurück in den Polster) du selbst werden" beendete er den Satz und lachte wieder.  
  
Conan fand das gar nicht witzig nickte aber. 'Er hat ja recht...' "Na also na dann zieh dich an und dann komm. Ran will das du sie in den Park begleitest" Er lächelte etwas stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Conan seufzte und erhob sich aus dem Bett. Er schlurfte zum Kasten und verschwand nachdem er sich irgendwas rausgesucht hatte im Bad.  
  
"Da bist du ja" kam es freudig von Ran als Conan nach einer halben Ewigkeit aus dem Zimmer kam. "Ja" kam es verlegen lächelnd von ihm. Heiji grinste und hockte sich zu Conan. "Na dann, wir sehen uns. Ich werde mich jetzt verziehen...rausfinden wo Kid das nächste Mal zuschlägt (sein grinsen wurde breiter) ja und dir wünsche ich viel spaß beim Enten füttern." Conan ging unwillkürlich der Mund auf als Heiji sich wieder erhob und Richtung Tür ging. 'Oh nein das wirst du nicht' dachte sich Conan und ging zu Ran. Locker zog er an ihrem Rock. "Du Raaan" kam es kindlich von ihm. "Was gibt's denn Conan" fragte sie und kniete sich zu ihm runter. Dieser flüsterte ihr irgendwas ins Ohr was Heiji neugierig machte, so dass er stehen blieb und sich umdrehte. Ran stand nach einiger Zeit wieder auf und strahlte Heiji an. "Heiji, Conan würde sich freuen wenn du uns in den Park begleiten würdest" sagte sie fröhlich. Dem braungebrannten Detektiven ging der Mund auf. 'Diese Kleine Ratte....' dachte er sich als er schon begann sich eine Ausrede zu suchen. "Also ähm...das geht nicht ich hab noch....sooo viel zu tun und ich...naja also äh..." Doch ein Blick von Ran der soviel hieß wie "Wenn du nicht sofort sagst das du mitgehst schlage ich dir alle Zähne aus" lies ihn dann doch nickend zustimmen. "Jaaa...Heiji geht mit..jaa" rief Conan freudig und grinste in Gedanken.  
  
Die Zeit verging. Es war bereits Mittag und die Sonne stand mitten am Himmel. Heiji ging neben Conan der Rans Hand hielt her und warf ihm immer wieder tödliche Blicke zu. Der Junge setzte nur einen unschuldigen Blick auf und lächelte. "Das wirst du mir büßen Kudo" zischte er in Conans Richtung was jedoch auch Ran gehört hatte. Sofort blieb sie stehen und begann Heiji auszufragen.  
  
Conan machte sich derweil aus dem Staub. Er konnte Rans ewige Fragerei wegen seinem zweiten Ich einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Wie gern würde er ihr die Wahrheit sagen, doch er wusste das er sie so nur in Gefahr bringen würde.  
  
Langsam ging er den Schotterweg entlang. Noch immer konnte er Ran und Heiji diskutieren hören, was ihn aber jetzt wo er sich immer weiter von ihnen entfernte nicht mehr störte. Plötzlich blieb er stehen. Ein Ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Ein Gefühl als würde er beobachtet werden. Noch nie hatte ihn sein Gespür bei solchen Dingen getäuscht.  
  
Unauffällig blickte Conan sich um. Es war nichts Merkwürdiges oder gar Gefährliches zu sehen. Ein paar Kinder die abfangen spielten, ein älteres Paar das durch den Park spazierte, Ein Rad fahrender Postmann, ein Mann auf einer Bank der Zeitung las...  
  
Sofort hörte er auf sich umzusehen. 'Was macht ein Postmann am Sonntag im Park???' Sein Blick raste zurück zu dem Platz wo der geheimnisvolle Postmann noch vor wenigen Sekunden zu sehen war, doch da war nichts.  
  
Conan schloss die Augen und öffnete sie kurz darauf wieder, der Postmann jedoch blieb verschwunden. Er folgte dem Schotterweg mit seinem Blick bis zum Ende des Parks. 'Nichts...wie kann er so schnell verschwinden?? Hab ich mir das nur eingebildet?' Verwirrt schüttelte er seinen Kopf und ging langsam weiter. Nicht weit davon entfernt faltete der Mann auf der Bank seine Zeitung zu. Er hatte ein gefährlich, sicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen als er aufstand und den Park verlies.  
  
Gedankenverloren ging Conan einfach gerade aus. Er erstarrte als er plötzlich ein lautes PENG, das zweifellos von einer Pistole kam, hörte und spürte, dass etwas Scharfes seine Wange streifte.  
  
Auch Heiji und Ran hörten sofort auf zu streiten und drehten sich in Conans Richtung. Dieser sank erschrocken auf den Boden. Den Schmerz der seine Wange überzog bekam er gar nicht mit, zu groß war der Schock, der seinen Körper immer noch bewegungsunfähig machte.  
  
"CONAN" kam es gleichzeitig von Ran und Heiji die sofort zu dem Jungen eilten und sich zu ihm auf den Boden knieten. "Ist alles in Ordnung. Geht's dir gut? Sag schon Conan...rede" platzte es sofort aus Ran die den sichtlich geschockten Jungen in den Arm nahm. Heijis Aufmerksamkeit auf Conan wurde schnell von etwas anderem auf sich gelenkt. Vorsichtig hob er etwas vom Boden auf das nun auch Conan, der immer noch in Rans Armen lag, bemerkte. Heiji begutachtete das Ding in seiner Hand. Es war eine Karte um genauer zu sagen eine Pokerkarte, die Herz 2, auf der etwas in sauber geschwungener Schrift geschrieben stand:  
  
_Wenn du mich fangen willst du Meisterdetektiv, solltest du das nächste mal nicht so auf das Unnormale achten, denn auch das Normale kann manchmal das scheinbar Seltsame verbergen.  
  
Kaito Kid_

* * *

Vorsetzung folgt... bald -,o 


	3. Das eigene Ich

Da ich euch nicht so lange warten lassen will schreibe ich natürlich schnell weiter -,o also hier Kapitel 3

Der Dieb in dir

Kapitel 3 - Das eigene Ich

'Ich bin mir jetzt ganz sicher. Er war der Mann mit der Zeitung...verdammt Shinichi wie konntest du ihn einfach so zum hundertsten Male abhauen lassen?' Er seufzte und öffnete die Tür zur Wohnung von Ran und ihrem Vater. Heiji folgte ihm als Conan ins Zimmer trat und ein leises "Hi" nuschelte. Ran wuselte gleich ins Badezimmer um eine Flasche, von irgendeinem Zeug das Conan sowieso nicht kannte, und ein Pflaster zu holen. Heiji nahm ihr die Flasche sowie das Pflaster aus der Hand und sagte mit beruhigender Stimme, dass er es übernehmen würde. Conan war ihm in Gedanken dankbar und verschwand mit ihm in einem Nebenzimmer.

"So das wird jetzt ein bisschen brennen" meinte Heiji unbekümmert darum ob es wirklich weh tat. Er drückte ein Tuch, mit etwas vom Inhalt der Flasche, auf den Kratzer auf Conans Wange. "AH" schrie der kleine sofort sprang auf und lief von Heiji weg. "Ein BISSCHEN???" Conan sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Heiji stand auf. "Jetzt stell dich nicht so an...komm wieder her sonst werde ich ja nie fertig" sagte er etwas ärgerlich doch Conan war schon auf und davon.

"HEY...BLEIB HIER" schrie Heiji ihm nach und lief auch aus dem Zimmer. "Nimm es wie ein Mann Kudo" Er bekam den Kleinen Ausreißer zu fassen und drückte ihm, unter heftigen Tritten und Schlägen, wieder das Tuch auf die Wange, um gleich darauf das Pflaster auf die Wunde zu kleben. "Na bitte" kam es erleichtert von Heiji nachdem er Conan wieder abgesetzt hatte. Dieser wollte gerade zu einer bissigen Bemerkung ansetzten als das Telefon läutete. "C o n a n" kam es vom Wohnzimmer. Der braunhaarige Junge lief der Stimme nach und spähte in das größere Zimmer. "Ja??" fragte er. "Es ist für dich..." meinte Ran und gab ihm den Hörer. Verwundert nahm er diesen entgegen. "Hallo?" fragte er leise. "Ah Shinichi da bist du ja..." hörte man sogleich eine fröhlich, freundliche Stimme. "Professor Agasa...was gibt's denn?" kam es nun doch etwas erleichtert von Conan. "Es ist fertig...ich habe es endlich fertig...komm schnell rüber" schrie der Professor schon fast in den Hörer und legte auf. Conan konnte sich zunächst keinen Reim drauf bilden bis ihm ein Licht auf ging. "Jaaa...juhuu" Er sprang in die Luft und lief mit einem "Muss schnell weg Ran" aus der Wohnung. Heiji folgte ihm da er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte.

Als sie endlich beim Professor waren konnte Conan seine Vorfreude schon fast gar nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er klingelte Sturm als die Tür auch schon aufgerissen wurde. "Ja ja ich habs ja gehört...du kannst aufhören zu klingeln komm rein" sagte der ältere Mann der soeben in der Tür erschienen war. Conan lief hinein. Heiji folgte ihm etwas skeptisch.

"Wollt ihr was zu trinken?" fragte der Professor als er die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte. "Nein nein nein...ich will endlich wieder ich sein" kam es ungeduldig von Conan. "Doch bitte ich hätte gern was zu trinken" sagte Heiji mit einem gemeinen Grinsen zu Conan. Professor Agasa verschwand in der Küche. "Auf dem Tisch steht eine Flasche mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit. Die wird dich wieder zu Shinichi machen" kam es von Richtung Küche. Sofort lief Conan zum Tisch. Ihm ging der Mund auf. "Ähm Professor...ich will mich ja nicht aufregen aber da stehen um die 10 Flaschen mit blauer Flüssigkeit als Inhalt." sagte er vorsichtig als auch schon Agasa zurückkam. "Wie bitte? Oh nein...ich habe die anderen Versuche dazu gestellt..." Verlegen kratzte sich der ältere Mann am Hinterkopf. "Ups" Er lachte etwas. "UPS?????? Ich finde das NICHT komisch" Conan war mehr als sauer. "Na dann probieren wir eben aus...sie werden dich schon nicht umbringen" sagte der Professor gut gelaunt was Heiji sowie Conan doch etwas stutzen lies. Er nahm eine Flasche und reichte sie Conan. "Probiere es mal mit der" Conan sah Agasa mehr als nur skeptisch an trank aber dann doch zögerlich die Flasche leer. "Geht's dir gut?" fragte Heiji gleich doch Conan konnte schon nicht mehr antworten. Ja etwas passierte mit ihm. Sein Körper veränderte sich doch das Ergebnis war nicht das gewünschte. "Ähm..Professor das war etwas zu alt..." sagte Heiji der sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste, denn vor ihm stand zwar Shinichi aber beinahe 80 Jahre alt. "Ein wenig..." kam es etwas abwesend vom Professor der schon ein anderes Fläschchen suchte. Heiji lachte derweil nur mehr. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr anders. Dafür erntete er einen Schlag, mit einem Stock, von Shinichi. "Au..." sofort hörte der Detektiv auf zu lachen und duckte sich vor einem weiteren Schlag hinweg. "Professor ich will sie ja nicht hetzen aber er ist gemein gefährlich" kam es nun ernst von Heiji. "Ja ja...hier" Er gab Shinichi eine andere Flasche die dieser nur sehr langsam schluckte.

Als die Veränderung wieder abgeschlossen war, war nichts mehr zu sehen nur mehr ein Staub Haufen. "Ja also das ist jetzt entschieden zu alt" meinte der Professor sachlich und schüttete ein anderes Fläschchen darüber sodass wieder Conan vor ihnen stand. Der Junge blickte an sich hinunter und atmete erleichtert aus. "Ich bin wieder Conan..guuuut. Moment nicht gut ich will nicht Conan sein...Professor" nörgelte Conan und bekam auch schon eine andere Flasche. Wieder trank er sie da ihm ja nichts anderes übrig blieb. Er schloss die Augen um nicht zu sehen was jetzt wieder aus ihm wurde, doch weder ein Lachen noch ein anderer blöder Kommentar von Heiji zeigte ihm das es was schlimmes war. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen wieder und blickte an sich hinunter. "Ich....ich...Ich bin wieder Ich...juhuu" er konnte es zunächst nicht glauben doch als er es realisiert hatte fiel er Agasa und dann Heiji um den Hals. "Kudo...lass das" sagte Heiji und schob ihn wieder von sich weg. "Danke Professor sie sind der größte"

Strahlend verlies er das Haus des Professors nachdem er andere Klamotten bekommen hatte. 'Irgendwas habe ich jetzt vergessen' dachte sich Agasa. 'AH...das wars' Er sprintete zur Tür und riss diese auf. "SHINICHI" schrie er da dieser schon sehr weit weg war. Der eben angesprochene drehte sich um ging aber rückwerts weiter. "JA?" schrie er zurück. "DU SOLLTEST DAS BETT HÜTEN...UND DICH NICHT ÜBERANSTRENGEN...HÖRST DU??? SHINICHI HAST DU VERSTANDEN??" "JA JA" Er drehte sich wieder nach vorne und blickte zu Heiji der neben ihm her ging. "Hast du ihn verstanden?" fragte er ihn sogleich. "Nein du?" gab Heiji zur Antwort. "Nein sonst würde ich ja nicht fragen" gab Shinichi sarkastisch zurück und ging mit Heiji zum Polizei Präsidium.

Die Zeit verging schnell und Shinichi machte genau das Gegenteil von dem was ihm Agasa geraten hatte. Er stürzte sich halbherzig von einem Fall in den nächsten, doch das was er wirklich wollte flatterte erst gegen ende der Woche ins Polizei Präsidium. "Kid will wieder zuschlagen" rief Megure Shinichi schon auf halben Weg zu als dieser den Raum betrat. Sofort besserte sich die Laune des braunhaarigen. Er riss Megure den Zettel aus der Hand und las ihn durch. Als er raus gefunden hatte wo Kid zuschlagen wollte überlies er Megure das weitere. 'Endlich werde ich dich wieder sehen und dich verhaften' kam es Shinichi in Gedanken und zählte die Minuten bis es endlich soweit war.

Am Tatort wimmelte es nur so von Polizisten. Shinichi schaute sich alles in Ruhe an. Er wollte Kid alleine stellen. Es war eine persönliche Sache zwischen ihnen und die wollte er klären. Als er so durch die Gänge des Museums schritt hörte er zufällig ein Gespräch von 2 Polizisten mit. "Ich frag mich wie lange es noch dauert bis jemand zu schaden kommt" "Ja es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis aus einem Dieb ein Mörder wird" "Irgendwann verliert sogar Kaito Kid die Nerven" Das war eindeutig zuviel für Shinichi aus irgendeinem Grund mischte er sich in das Gespräch ein. "Ihr seid euch doch wohl ihm Klaren von wem ihr da überhaupt sprecht oder? Das ist Kaito Kid...er verliert nie die Nerven sonst hätten wir ihn schon längst geschnappt" sprach Shinichi einfach aus was er sich dachte. "Du bist Shinichi Kudo richtig? Wieso bist du dir da so sicher? Vielleicht wartet er nur auf die Richtige Gelegenheit um den der ihm im Weg ist und das bist zweifellos du das Leben zu nehmen." Das hatte gesessen. Shinichi hatte es tatsächlich die Sprache verschlagen. 'Was wenn er recht hatte und Kid wirklich nur darauf wartete' Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf als wolle er die Gedanken aus seinem Gehirn verbannen doch ein Teil des Zweifels blieb in ihm. Er fühlte sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so gut und hatte keine Lust auf Kid zu treffen aber er war ein Detektiv es war seine Pflicht und genau das würde er auch tun. Seine Pflicht.

Kaum hatte er das Museum verlassen ging auch schon der Alarm los. "Kid" sagte er leise und sah wie er auf ein Dach flüchtete. Anscheinend hatten die Polizisten ihn schon längst aus den Augen verloren und so lief er los. Er dachte nicht mehr wirklich an das soeben gehörte das einzige was er jetzt wollte war das der Lift funktionierte. Er lief die unzähligen Treppen hinauf da Kid schlau wie er war den Lift blockiert hatte. Als er endlich oben war, natürlich total außer Atem, riss er die Tür auf und trat hinaus. Da stand er ganz in weiß. Als hätte er auf Shinichi gewartet lehnte er am Geländer des Hochhauses. "Du kommst spät Kudo. Hat dich vielleicht irgendwas aufgehalten...der Lift zB?" Sein Blick sprach Bände. Er verachtete Shinichi in diesem Moment. Er verachtete und lachte ihn in Gedanken aus. "Du wirst mich nie fangen aber wenigstens bist du wieder du selbst" Er holte eine Uhr heraus und blickte gelangweilt auf diese ohne wirklich auf Shinichi zu achten. Es schien jedenfalls so, denn den Detektiven lies er keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Shinichi trat näher an Kid heran. "Ich werde dich schnappen...und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue" kam es ernst von ihm. Kid blickte ihn nun etwas verwundert an. "Warum sollte es das letzte sein was du je tust? Du denkst doch nicht...." Kid lachte nun und ging auf Shinichi zu. "Wenn ich dich töten wollen würde hätte ich es schon längst getan. Ich hatte unzählige Möglichkeiten aber ich habe es nicht getan...und warum nicht weil ich kein Mörder bin" Er hob seine Hand legte sie an Shinichis Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite. "Und das mit dem Kratzer tut mir leid..." sagte er noch immer amüsiert über Shinichis Gedanken. "Nein Mörder bist du keiner aber ein dreckiger Dieb" sagte Shinichi entschlossen und schlug die Hand von seinem Kinn weg. "Oh Shinichi...willst du wirklich das wir jetzt beleidigend werden?" Kids Ruhe schien ins Unendliche zu gehen. Nichts lies ihn je die Fassung verlieren. Nichts.

Shinichi sank plötzlich auf die Knie. Kid blickte etwas verwundert und verwirrt zu ihm Runter. Seine Ruhe war nun doch beinahe soweit das sie verschwand. Shinichis Atem ging unregelmäßig schnell. Langsam ging Kid in die Knie und hob seinen Kopf wieder etwas. "Was ist los mit dir?" aus seiner Stimme konnte mal leichte Besorgnis hören. Shinichi antwortete nicht. Sein Kopf fiel nach vorne auf Kids Schulter. "Shinichi..." er brach sofort ab als er das heiße Gesicht neben sich spürte. "Du brauchst ein Bett sofort..." kam es nun sehr besorgt von dem Meisterdieb. Vorsichtig hob er Shinichi hoch und brachte ihn von dort fort. Er wusste genau wo Shinichi wohnte und genau dorthin brachte er ihn jetzt.

Fortsetzung folgt....


	4. Der Hinweis

So...jetzt geht's weiter ;) ich weiß hat lange gedauert aber hatte nicht so viel zeit in den letzten Tagen.

Bevor es jetzt mit der Story weiter geht noch schnell einen Dank an auxia XD danke für deine Reviews hab mich darüber sehr gefreut ;) würde mich auch über weitere freuen -,o

Nun aber zum 4ten Kapitel

**Der Dieb in dir**

**Kapitel 4 - Der Hinweis**

Ruhig erschien Tokio in dieser Nacht. Kaum ein Laut war zu hören oder hörte er es nicht? Wollte er es nicht hören? Wünschte er sich Ruhe...Ruhe für ihn? Sein weißer Umhang flatterte wild im Wind umher als er durch das offene Fenster in das dunkle kleine Zimmer stieg.

Vorsicht beinahe behutsam legte Kid den Detektiven in seinen Armen ins Bett. Er sollte nicht hier sein das wusste er und doch verweilte er und blickte Shinichi von oben herab besorgt an. "Shinichi" kam es leise von ihm als er sich langsam auf die Bettkante setzte. 'Er sieht so hilflos aus wie er so da liegt' Ein langes Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen.

"Kid" Es war nur ein Flüstern das die Dunkelheit durchbrach und den Meisterdieb zusammen zucken lies. Langsam schlug Shinichi seine Augen auf und blickte Kid direkt an. Dieser schluckte etwas stand auf und grinste dann wieder gewohnt überlegen. "Wieso...(er stockte etwas) wieso hast du mich hier her gebracht?" kam es noch immer leise von Shinichi der sich langsam aufsetzte und Kid plötzlich am Handgelenk packte und zurück aufs Bett zog. "Soll ich etwa zulassen dass mir langweilig wird?" entgegnete der braunhaarige Dieb mit einer Gegenfrage. "Du bist mir ein Rätsel" sagte Shinichi ernst. "Aber dieses Rätsel werde ich noch lösen das schwöre ich dir" Aus ihm sprach große Entschlossenheit was auch Kid hörte. "Übernimm dich da bloß nicht du Meisterdetektiv" erwiderte Kid mit einem hämischen Lachen. Shinichi streckte mit einem mal seine Hand aus. Kid hörte sofort auf zu lachen als er das sah. Er konnte sich nicht mehr rühren und klar Denken war ihm plötzlich auch fremd geworden. "Etwas hat mich schon immer interessiert" flüsterte Shinichi als seine Hand Kaito den Hut vom Kopf nahm. Kid riss die Augen weit auf. "Nein" es war ein tonloses Nein doch Shinichi hörte es. Unbeeindruckt davon wanderte seine Hand weiter runter zum Monokel des Diebes der nur den Kopf schüttelte. Sein ganzer Körper war versteinert als das er handeln konnte doch mit einem Mal sprang er auf und ging rückwärts von Shinichis Bett weg.

"Diese Reaktion hat lange gebraucht Kid" kam es nun belustigend von dem Schülerdetektiven. Kid war am Fenster angekommen und war drauf und dran zu verschwinden doch erneut wurde er aufgehalten dieses Mal aber blieb er selbst stehen und blickte zu Shinichi. "Mein Hut" sagte er ernst rührte sich aber nicht.

Shinichi blickte auf seine Hand in der er immer noch Kid's Hut hielt. Langsam und ziemlich wackelig stand er auf. Seine Beine drohten unter der schweren Last zusammenzubrechen und doch hielten sie ihn. Vorsichtig und darauf achtend, dass er nicht doch noch mit der Nase den Boden küsste, ging er auf das Fenster und auf Kid zu. Langsam hob er seine Hand und hielt dem Dieb den weißen Zylinder hin. Dieser nahm ihn an sich ohne Shinichi auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Ich werde raus finden wer du bist!!" hörte man den Detektiven energisch aber leise sagen. "So? Wann hast du deinen Plan mich festzunehmen geändert??" fragte Kid mit einer Spur von Neugier in der Stimme. "Ich werde raus finden wer du bist und dann werde ich dich verhaften" fügte er seinem vorigen Satz hinzu. "Ah! Verstehe. Nur mal so nebenbei...wie willst du raus finden wer ich bin??" Shinichis Blick fiel zu Boden. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht wie er das anstellen sollte. Auf Kid's Lippen zeichnete sich ein siegessicheres Lächeln ab. "Also noch keine Idee...wie ich es mir dachte." "Ich finde es raus verlass dich drauf und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue." Seine Entschlossenheit schien ins unermessliche zu gehen. Auch wenn er es nicht freiwillig zugeben würde aber diese feurige Begierde sein wahres ich zu finden faszinierte Kaito. "Es ist bewundernswert..." kam es leise von Kid. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien ernsthaft nachzudenken. Shinichi blickte ihn fragend an auch wenn er wusste das sein Gegenüber noch nicht fertig gesprochen hatte. "Bewundernswert das du, auch wenn du nicht die leiseste Ahnung hast wie du es anstellen sollst, dieses Vorhaben nicht aufgibst." Langsam öffnete Kid seine Augen wieder und starrte, den nun nachdenkenden Schülerdetektiven, durchdringend an. "Na schön" kam es plötzlich von Kid der anscheinend einen Entschluss gefasst hatte. "Ähm...was?" fragte Shinichi etwas verwirrt über Kids Verhalten nach. "Du sollst eine Chance bekommen...ich gebe dir einen Hinweis. Natürlich nicht irgendeinen Hinweis...es ist schon etwas Spezielleres...etwas was dich sicher nicht so schnell zu mir führen wird...wenn überhaupt." Wieder zeichnete sich ein überlegenes Lächeln auf den Lippen Kid's ab. Shinichi nickte nur. Das war das einzige wozu er noch fähig war. Sein Kopf schmerzte, hatte er doch etwas zu lange das Bett verlassen. Die zusätzliche Verwirrung und das ewige Nachdenken machten es nicht gerade besser.

Kid sagte nichts mehr. Er war ganz und gar verstummt. Auch das brachte nicht mehr Licht in das Gerede. 'Toller Hinweis' dachte sich Shinichi dem es jetzt plötzlich gar nicht mehr gut ging. Das bekam auch Kid mit und kam Shinichi näher. "Bevor du hier wieder umkippst wie vorhin werde ich dir den Hinweis geben." Abermahls schwieg Kid und blickte Shinichi nur an. "Verdammt Kid nun gib mir endlich diesen blöden Hinweis" platze es aus dem braunhaarigen Jungen, der vor lauter Kopfschmerzen die Augen geschlossen hatte. Als hätte Kid nur darauf gewartete kam er Shinichi noch näher und schloss auch die letzte Lücke zwischen ihnen.

Shinichi spürte plötzlich etwas warmes weiches auf seinen Lippen. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus und das war zweifelsohne nicht nur der Schock.

Sanft und vorsichtig hatte Kid seine Lippen auf die von Shinichi gelegt, so dass dieser nicht wusste ob es nun wirklich oder doch nur ein Wunsch von Nähe war.

Es war so unerwartet gekommen das Shinichi nichts anderes machen konnte als die Augen zu öffnen. Er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen...Kid war verschwunden.

----

So das wars mal wieder...es wird noch ein Kapitel geben voraussichtlich das letzte dann...würde mich aber über Reviews freuen :)


	5. Der 2te Hinweis

So....Kapitel 5 ist fertig. Früher als geplant weil mich meine Beta-Leserin jeden Tag genervt hat das ich endlich weiter schreiben soll ;) auf ihren Wunsch hin habe ich mich dran gesetzt und das 5te Kapitel fertig. Über Revies würde ich mich freuen.

Ein großer Dank geht wieder an **auxia** die meine FF immer liest und Reviews schreibt. Danke danke danke...rießenknuddel

**Kapitel 5 - Der 2te Hinweis**

Ein neuer Tag war angebrochen. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und kündigte einen schönen warmen Tag an. Shinichi wusste nicht mehr wie er gestern ins Bett gekommen war. Langsam und verschlafen öffnete er seine Augen und blickte sich im Zimmer um. Was war gestern passiert. Wie hatte er zulassen können, dass diese einmalige Gelegenheit, Kid zu schnappen, so ausartete. Er schloss die Augen und lies sich das gestern Geschehene noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Wie ein Film lief alles nochmals an seinem inneren Auge vorüber bis an eine Stelle. 'Halt!' Erst jetzt fiel ihm alles wieder ein. 'Kid...hat mich...Kaito Kid, Meisterdieb 1412, hat mich geküsst...AH...'

Shinichi fühlte sich plötzlich ganz komisch. Er wusste nicht was nun schlimmer war: Das Kid ihn geküsst hatte oder das er es nicht verhindert hatte. 'Warum hat er das getan' stellte er sich selbst in Gedanken die Frage als er weiter nachdachte. "Ich gebe dir einen Hinweis" hörte er Kids Stimme wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf hallen. 'Was soll das für ein blöder Hinweise sein??' Langsam stieg Wut in ihm auf. 'Soll ich jeden Typ in ganz Tokio küssen um raus zu finden wer Kaito Kid ist???' Ein kalter Schauer, der eindeutig von dem Gedanken kam, lief ihm über den Rücken. 'Nein an so was will ich gar nicht denken!'

Langsam, fast Zeitlupen mäßig, erhob sich Shinichi vom Bett. Sofort meldeten sich seine Kopfschmerzen zurück. "Vielleicht sollte ich heute besser zu Hause bleiben"

Gesagt, getan...Shinichi entschloss sich heute mal nicht in die Schule zu gehen und einfach liegen zu bleiben. Da er jetzt schon stand, entschied er sich noch schnell Ran bescheid zu geben, was er aber im nächsten Moment gleich wieder bereute. Sie lies es sich nicht nehmen nach der Schule bei dem Kranken vorbei zu schauen und Shinichi somit tierisch auf den Wecker zuging. Dabei wollte Shinichi nur seine Ruhe um weiter über Kids verdammten Hinweis nachzudenken.

"Shinichi geht es dir wirklich gut? Du wirkst so abwesend. Soll ich nicht doch besser bleiben??" "Nein" Die Antwort des Detektiven war mehr als nur eindeutig. Er wollte endlich allein sein. "Na gut...aber das du mir ja im Bett bleibst" sprudelte es schnell aber doch besorgt klingend aus Ran. "Ja versprochen" gab Shinichi als letztes von sich bevor er das Mädchen aus dem Haus schob und die Tür hinter ihr schloss. 'Endlich Ruhe' dachte sich Shinichi als er sich wieder in sein Zimmer verzog, sich hinlegte und so gleich einschlief.

Shinichi genoss den nächsten Tag. Er hatte sich aus dem Bett gewagt und spazierte nun Richtung Schule obwohl er nicht wirklich Lust auf den langweiligen Unterricht hatte. Viel lieber würde er jetzt an einem neuen Fall sitzen um alles was in den letzten Tagen passiert war zu vergessen. Er schloss die Augen und zog tief die frische Morgen Luft ein. Er öffnete sie aber im nächsten Moment wieder da er in etwas oder besser in jemanden gelaufen war. Ein braunhaariger Junge offensichtlich ebenfalls 17 Jahre alt saß am Boden und rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Rücken. "Hast du keine Augen im Kopf" kam es etwas säuerlich von dem Jungen. "Tut mir Leid" gab Shinichi etwas schuldbewusst von sich. Er ging in die Knie und hielt dem Jungen die Hand zum Aufstehen hin. Dieser nahm sie dankend und lies sich aufhelfen. Erst jetzt sah der Fremde den Schülerdetektiven ins Gesicht. Gleich darauf blickte er wieder auf den Boden. 'Nein...nicht der das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt' dachte er sich doch was er sagte klang gleich ganz anders.

"Bist du nicht Shinichi Kudo??" fragte er vorsichtig und versuchte unbemerkt Shinichis Blick zu meiden. "Ähm...ja der bin ich" gab er etwas verwundert zurück. "Und wer bist du?!" Shinichi klang neugierig. Der Junge vor ihm schien ihn irgendwie zu faszinieren. "Oh...entschuldige. Ich heiße Kaito..." Er wurde plötzlich unterbrochen. "Kaito??" "Kaito Kuroba" endete der Junge seinen Satz. "Oh...äh ja schön dich kennen zu lernen und entschuldige die Unterbrechung" "Schon gut" gab Kaito leise von sich. 'Irgendwie kommt der Typ mir verdammt bekannt vor' dachte sich Shinichi als er Kaito von oben bis unten musterte. "Sind wir uns schon mal begegnet??" fragte der Detektiv plötzlich.

"KAITO" rief ein Mädchen auf einmal von der anderen Straßenseite. Der eben Gerufene drehte sich in die Richtung woher die Stimme kam und war erleichtert seine Freundin Aoko zu sehen. "HI" rief er zurück wandte sich dann aber schnell wieder Shinichi zu. "Ich muss los vielleicht sehen wir uns mal wieder" sagte er schnell und nahm seine Schultasche die immer noch am Boden lag. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen das Shinichi ihm möglicherweise erkennen könnte und so blickte er ihm noch einmal mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an. Shinichi blieb wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen. Die blauen Augen Kaitos hatten ihn versteinert. Schön und geheimnisvoll leuchteten sie ihm entgegen als der braunhaarige Junge auch schon in der Menschen Menge verschwand. Immer noch stand Shinichi still da und rührte sich nicht. 'Nein das kann nicht sein...das bilde ich mir nur ein' Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf um wieder auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. 'Diese Augen, ich kenne sie aber es sind nicht die selben'

"Shinichi..." sagte eine Stimme dicht hinter ihm. Bevor Shinichi sich umdrehten konnte spürte er eine Hand auf der Schulter und im gleichen Moment fing eine ihm sehr bekannte Stimme zu sprechen:

"Wenn du glaubst, dass ich es dir so leicht mache und dich selbst aufsuche, dann mein lieber Meisterdetektiv bist du wahrlich nicht so schlau wie ich es angenommen hatte"

'Das kann nicht sein' Hastig drehte sich Shinichi um doch das Einzige was ihn erwartete, war eine verärgert drein blickende Ran. "Shinichi" fauchte sie ihn an. "Ah.." entfuhr es seinen Lippen als er in das unerwartete Gesicht von Ran Mori, seiner besten Freundin, blickte. "Aber..." begann er doch weiter kam er nicht. "Ich habe dich nun schon 5 Mal gerufen...ignorierst du mich absichtlich????" Ran war sichtlich aufgebracht. Beschwichtigend hob der braunhaarige Junge vor ihr die Hände und versuchte zu erklären doch auch diesmal wurde er unterbrochen. "Spar dir deine Entschuldigung..." schrie sie noch immer sauer und ging einfach. Sie lies Shinichi eiskalt stehen.

'Autsch...das hat gesessen' dachte sich Shinichi Stirn runzelnd doch schnell hatte er seine Gedanken wieder ganz anderen Sachen zugewandt. 'Was war das vorhin...habe ich geträumt? Nein, es war so real aber wenn das Kid war, dann habe ich jemanden falsch verdächtigt' fuhr Shinichi in seinen Gedanken fort. 'Jetzt wo ich so darüber nachdenke hat dieser Kuroba wirklich nichts mit Kid gemeinsam, außer diese Augen. Aber bei Kid wirken sie ganz anders...viel selbstsicherer und oft gehässig doch bei diesem Jungen waren sie eher...unschuldig...fast schon schüchtern' Shinichi dachte angestrengt nach. 'Kaito hat eine ganz andere Persönlichkeit als Kid...Kaito Kuroba ist nicht Kaito Kid!' Bei dieser Entscheidung beließ er es und ging nun wieder gelangweilt zur Schule.

Shinichi brauchte einige Tage, um sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass er das erste Mal an einem Fall zu scheitern drohte. Nie zuvor hatte es einen Überfall oder gar einen Mord gegeben den er nicht hätte lösen können. Er wusste zwar das es irgendwann an seine Grenzen stoßen würde, doch hätte er nie gedacht das es eine einfache Personen-Suche sein würde. Nun einfach war dies wirklich nicht. Wie sollte man nur durch einen Kuss eine Person finden? Noch dazu einen der besten und berüchtigtsten Diebe der Geschichte.

'Kid kann nicht gefunden werden, wenn er es nicht selber will.' dachte sich Shinichi, als er seufzend einen Schluck von seiner bereits 5ten Tasse Kaffee nahm. Er hasste es wenn etwas nicht so ging wie er es wollte. 'Sherlock Homes hilf' war sein einziger Hilfe suchender Gedanke als ihm plötzlich was einfiel. 'Natürlich er kann nicht gefunden werden wenn er es nicht will'

Shinichi sprang freudig auf. Mit einem lauten PENG landete der Sessel krachend am Boden. Ein einstimmiges "Schhhh" ging durch den Raum. Der junge Detektiv hatte tatsächlich vergessen, dass er noch immer im Polizei Präsidium saß und in Kids Unterlagen schmökerte. Shinichi setzte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf, stellte Kommentarlos den umgefallenen Sessel wieder auf und setzte sich wieder auf diesen.

'Peinlich' war das erste was Shinichi einfiel. Er konzentrierte sich sofort wieder auf seinen Geistesblitz. "Er will gefunden werden" sagte er leise zu sich selbst während er noch mal alle Fakten, und das waren nicht wirklich viel, durchging. 'Natürlich er gibt mir die Chance ihn zu finden...na wenn das so ist wird er sich wohl erweichen lassen und einen 2ten Hinweis rausrücken' Shinichi grinste. Stolz über sich selbst, verlies er das Präsidium und ging nach Hause.

Der Tag neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu und Shinichi spielte mit dem Gedanken Ran um Entschuldigung zu bitten. Er entschied sich schlussendlich dafür, zu ihr zu gehen, da er so was nicht am Telefon besprechen wollte.

Nicht mal 10 Minuten später stand er vor Rans Haustür und läutete zögerlich. "Ich komme" rief eine freundliche Stimme die ohne Zweifel Rans war. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen öffnete sie die Tür. "Ja?" Sofort verging ihr das Lachen als sie Shinichi sah. "Was willst du denn hier?" fragte sie ihn in einem missfallenden Ton. "Ran" sagte Shinichi behutsam, da sie in den vergangenen Tagen gern explodierte. Ein "Mhm" gab ihm das Zeichen, dass er weiter sprechen konnte. "Ran...es tut mir wirklich wirklich leid das ich dich in letzter Zeit häufig vernachlässige aber da ist so eine Sache an der ich dran bin und...na ja...jedenfalls bin ich gekommen um dich um Verzeihung zu bitten" endete Shinichi den Satz. Er befürchtete das Schlimmste, doch es kam alles anders als er es vermutet hatte. "Ist schon ok...Inspektor Megure hat mir erzählt das du oft Stunden im Präsidium bist und Akten durch siehst...diese Sache ist dir wichtig das weiß ich und ich bin dir nicht mehr böse." Ran lächelte ihn freundlich an was auch Shinichis Laune besserte. "Danke Ran...du bist die beste" sagte er fröhlich und verschwand auch gleich wieder nachdem er sich verabschiedet hatte.

Nachdenklich ging er durch die bereits dunklen Straßen. Kid war der einzige Gedanke der ihm jetzt im Kopf rumspukte. "DU VERDAMMTER DIEB" schrie er in die Nacht hinein doch es blieb still. Kein Hundegebell oder Menschen die sich aufregten. Es war totenstill. Shinichi kümmerte das herzlich wenig. Er ging einfach weiter und bemerkte so auch nicht das er verfolgt wurde.

Nach einiger Zeit blieb er stehen. Nicht nur das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden nein noch etwas anderes beunruhigte ihn. Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um doch da war nichts. "Das bildest du dir ein Shinichi" sagte er leise als er sich wieder nach vorne drehte und plötzlich direkt in 2 blaue Augen starrte. Shinichi blieb fast das Herz stehen doch schnell erkannte er, dass von der Person keinerlei Gefahr aus ging.

"Kid" Sein Gegenüber trat einen Schritt zurück. "Ja der bin ich" Mit einem Kid typischen Grinsen blickte er den Detektiven frech an. "Hab ich dich erschreckt?" fragte er etwas neckisch. Shinichi antwortete nicht darauf. Er hatte keine Lust auf eine lange Rede des Meisterdiebes dafür hatte er in den letzten Tagen zu viel mitgemacht. "Heute wohl nicht sehr gesprächig was?" gab Kid etwas beleidigt von sich. "Ein 2ter Hinweis" sagte Shinichi plötzlich. "Was?" gab Kid etwas verwirrt von sich. "Ich will einen 2ten Hinweis" kam es ernst von dem braunhaarigen Detektiven. Er hatte nicht vor aufzugeben. Er wollte Kid entlarven und ihn fest nehmen. Dieser lachte nun. "Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du mit dem ersten Hinweis nicht weiter kommst" kam es noch immer lachend von Kid. "Bekomme ich jetzt einen weiteren Hinweis oder nicht?" Kid ging näher zu Shinichi und nahm dessen Hand. Etwas verwundert über diese Handlung blickte er in Kids Augen um vielleicht dort zu erkennen was der Dieb wieder vorhatte. Plötzlich spürte er etwas Kaltes und Hartes in seiner Hand. Sofort zog er diese zurück öffnete sie und blickte auf diese. 'Was ist das' fragte sich Shinichi in Gedanken als er das kleine runde Metall Ding zwischen die Finger nahm und näher betrachtete. "Was..." Er blickte wieder auf um zu fragen was das war doch wie schon damals war Kid verschwunden und so bekam Shinichi wieder keine näheren Informationen. "Ich verfluche ihn" kam es säuerlich zwischen seinen Lippen hervor nachdem er das Ding eingesteckt hatte und sich auf den Weg heim machte.

So das wars mal wieder...natürlich wird es fortgesetzt.


	6. Neue Freundschaft

Ich weiß ich weiß...es hat sehr lange gedauert dieses Kapitel aber das hat einen Grund...mein Internet hatte einen total Aussetzer und so konnte ich es nicht Hochladen...also bitte verzeiht mir :)

So nun aber wieder ein rießen Dankeschön an meine Reviewer...naja ist ja eigentlich nur **auxia** XP also Dankeschön

Kapitel 6 - Neue Freundschaft

Wochen vergingen in denen sich Shinichi langsam aber sicher die Frage stellte ob seine Theorie über Kids "Ich will gefunden werden" nicht doch nur wieder ein dummes Spiel war, denn wirklich hilfreiche Hinweise hatte er bis lang noch nicht von dem Meisterdieb erhalten. Nun saß er da. An einem Tisch gegenüber seines Freundes Heiji und zusammen grübelten sie darüber, was es mit diesem Ding auf sich hatte. Schon längst hatte Shinichi herausgefunden das es sich bei dem fraglichen Metallstück um eine Art Manschettenknopf handeln musste, nun brauchte er nur noch herausfinden wo er diesen einordnen sollte.

"Komm schon Shinichi, der Typ erlaub sich sicher nur einen Scherz mit dir..." sagte Heiji regelrecht genervt. "Nein das glaube ich nicht" meinte Shinichi nur knapp während er weiterhin den Manschettenknopf betrachtete, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. "Mensch Kudo...schmeiß das Ding in den Mülleimer und vergiss diesen Quatsch endlich" forderte der junge Detektiv aus Osaka und griff dabei nach dem Knopf. Shinichi hob sofort seinen Blick. "Niemals" kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von dem 17 jährigen nachdem er Heiji auf die Finger geschlagen hatte. "Au" entfuhr es dem braungebrannten Jungen der sofort seine Hand zurück zog und Shinichi dafür einen finsteren Blick zu warf. "Du bist ein richtiger Sturkopf Kudo.." mit diesen Worten stand Heiji auf und verlies ohne ein weiteres Wort das Haus von Shinichi.

Shinichi blickte lange auf die Tür durch die Heiji gerade eben verschwunden war. Nicht weil er jetzt bereute was er zu Heiji gesagt hatte, nein er dachte nach. Er dachte über die Worte des Osaka Detektiven nach und bekam nun wieder Zweifel ob er nicht doch Recht hatte mit dem was er Heiji gesagt hatte.

Shinichi stand mit einem Mal auf und verlies das Haus. Er brauchte eine Pause von all dem. Gedanken verloren spazierte er durch die Stadt und wunderte sich nicht mal als er im Park ankam. Seufzend lies er sich auf eine Bank sinken und versuchte mit aller Kraft nicht an Kid's, noch blöderen, zweiten Hinweis nachzudenken. Er schloss die Augen um sich endlich mal wieder zu entspannen doch Kid verfolgte ihn. Wo er auch hin ging er war in seinem Kopf. Ja sogar bis in seine Träume verfolgte ihn der Dieb.

Shinichi öffnete mit einem Mal die Augen wieder als er etwas neben sich hörte. Er war erleichtert das es nicht Ran oder gar Kid war der nun neben ihm stand, sondern ein freundlich lächelnder Kaito Kuroba. "Hi" kam es von dem aufgeweckten Jungen der sich nun neben Shinichi auf die Parkbank fallen lies "Kaito richtig?" fragte Shinichi mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Genau.." antwortete er auf Shinichis Frage und musterte den Detektiven etwas. "Du siehst müde und gestresst aus" stellte er etwas besorgt fest. "Ach...das ist halb so schlimm...ein schwieriger Fall" gab er als Begründung an und starrte nun auf den Boden. 'Ja...schwierig...verdammt schwierig' "Verstehe...und darf ich auch fragen was das für ein schwieriger Fall ist" meinte Kaito freundlich. Shinichi seufzte. "Nun...ich bin auf der Suche nach jemanden...doch das stellt sich als schwieriger raus als ich es mir vorgestellt habe" Shinichi klang etwas geknickt. Auf Kaitos Gesicht breitete sich nun ein untypisches Grinsen aus, das Shinichi zum Glück aber nicht mit bekam. "So ist das" es klang etwas belustigend doch Shinichi war irgendwie zu abwesend das er heute irgendwas mitbekam. Schnell hatte Kaito sich wieder gefangen und lächelte wieder wie vorhin. "Das wird schon...glaub mir" sagte er gut gelaunt und legte Shinichi aufmunternd eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der Detektiv wandte seinen Blick nun Kaito zu und lächelte auch etwas. "Ja...ich hoffe es" sagte er noch immer etwas zerknirscht klingend aber doch schon fröhlicher als zuvor.

Sie unterhielten sich etwas bis Kaito langsam aufstand und sich zu Shinichi drehte. "Ich muss jetzt wieder los...war schön dich mal wieder zu treffen" sagte Kaito in seinem üblichen freundlichen Ton. Langsam fragte sich Shinichi ob der Junge auch mal wütend sein konnte oder schlecht gelaunt oder sonst irgendwas. Kaito trat einen Schritt zurück und wollte gerade gehen als Shinichi etwas ins Auge fiel das sofort seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

"Warte" sagte er schnell und hielt Kaito an seiner Hand fest. Kaito drehte sich um und legte seinen kopf etwas schief. Der fragende Blick war nicht zu übersehen.

Shinichi drehte die Hand von Kaito etwas und sofort erhellte sich sein Blick. "Kaito du bist großartig" platzte es aus Shinichi heraus. "Bitte??" der Junge vor ihm verstand nur Bahnhof und blickte nun von Shinichi auf seinen Arm. 'Spinnt er jetzt??' dachte sich Kaito insgeheim und hob seinen Blick wieder um den Detektiven verwirrt anzustarren. Dieser holte etwas aus seiner Hosentasche und hielt es an den Ärmel von Kaitos Schuluniform. "Das ist es...ich könnte dich Küssen" Shinichi sah aus als hätte er den Weihnachtsmann gesehen. "Küssen??" wiederholte Kaito mit leichtem Entsetzten. "Nicht wörtlich gemeint" sagte Shinichi schnell nachdem er bemerkte was er gesagt hatte 'Shinichi pass auf was du sagst'. Wieder erntete er nur fragende und zu tiefst verwirrte Blicke von Kaito.

"Siehst du das??" Er hielt ihm den Manschettenknopf, den ihm Kid gegeben hatte, vors Gesicht. Erst jetzt verstand Kaito worauf Shinichi hinaus wollte. "Das ist der gleiche wie der von meiner Schuluniform" gab Kaito unschuldig und noch immer etwas verwundert drein schauend, oder zumindest tat er so als würde er Shinichi nicht ganz folgen können, von sich. "Genau...das heißt denjenigen den ich suche finde ich in deiner Schule" erklärte der braunhaarige Detektiv und strahlte. "Ah! Verstehe" gab Kaito von sich. 'Bravo Shinichi...Bravo' dachte er sich grinsend. "Kaito...du kannst mir helfen...du kennst doch die meisten deiner Mitschüler oder?" fragte Shinichi gleich darauf und blickte Kaito hoffend an. "Ähm...ja eigentlich schon warum??" er klang noch immer unschuldig doch er musste sich schwer zusammen reißen. "Gut....das ist sehr hilfreich"

Das Grinsen in dem Gesicht von Shinichi war unübersehbar. "Ich glaube morgen werde ich mir mal eure Schule ansehen kommen...ich habe gehört sie soll sehr schön sein" sagte Shinichi glücklich. "O..ok..." kam es doch etwas unsicher von Kaito der erst jetzt seinen Arm von Shinichi zurückzog. "Na dann...sehen wir uns ja morgen...ich muss jetzt aber wirklich los" Kaito hatte es plötzlich ganz eilig hier weg zu kommen und mit einem "Bis morgen" war er auch schon aus dem Park verschwunden.

Shinichi war viel zu sehr mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt als das er Kaitos komisches Verhalten bemerken hätte können. 'Ich kriege dich Kid verlass dich drauf ich kriege dich...' waren seine letzten Gedanken bis auch er den Park verlies und nach hause spazierte.

So das wars mal wieder...es wird natürlich Fortgesetzt :)


	7. Der Verrat

Sooo...jetzt habe ich mehr als eine Woche nichts geschrieben sorry. Ich hatte einfach keine Zeit. Aber ich habe natürlich nicht auf das neue Kapitel vergessen :)

Ein großes Danke an all meine Reviewer dankeeee **Sunny** 'lol' ist übrigens meine Beater Leserin bei einer anderen Story...

**Kapitel 7 - Der Verrat**

Der nächste Morgen kam für Kaito entschieden zu schnell. Der Gedanke, dass Shinichi Kudo, sein neu gewonnener Freund, seines Zeichens Detektiv, heute höchstpersönlich in seine Schule kommen würde, um ihn Kaito zu finden, machte in doch etwas kribbelig. Mit einem komischen Gefühl in der Magengegend verlies er das Haus und machte sich auf den Weg in die Schule.

Wie es der junge Detektiv angekündigt hatte "besuchte" er Kaito an diesem Morgen und holte sich Informationen über einige Schüler.  
"Hey Shinichi, guten Morgen" rief Kaito ihm von der anderen Seite des Schulhofes herüber. Shinichi ging gleich zu ihm und begrüßte ihn ebenfalls jedoch nicht so freudig. Die Müdigkeit stand dem Detektiven förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Kaito musste etwas lachen und begleitete ihn dann ins Schulgebäude. Einige Schüler warfen den beiden verwunderte Blicke zu, doch Shinichis Anwesenheit störte nicht wirklich.

Shinichis gesamter Vormittag ging für die Suche drauf. Das er niemanden fand der Kid auch nur ähnlich sah, geschweige denn das Auftreten des Meisterdiebes hatte, machte ihn gleich noch wütender. Kaito hingegen schien sichtlich erleichtert zu sein. Langsam glaubte er Shinichi ignorierte die Gemeinsamkeiten die er mit Kid hatte und das waren ja nicht gerade wenige. Schluss endlich verlies der braunhaarige Detektiv, etwas geknickt, Kaitos Schule.

'Glück gehabt' war der erste Gedanke der Kaito in den Sinn kam, als Shinichi außer Sicht war. Auch er verlies das Schulgelände und schlenderte nach Hause.

Wochen vergingen und läuteten wieder ruhigere Tage ein. Nicht nur in der Schule, die nun da die ersten Prüfungen vorüber waren erträglich geworden war, sondern auch in Shinichis Leben war es wieder entspannter geworden. Er hatte die Suche nach Kid's wahrem ich aus dem Kopf verbannt, was nicht hieß das er aufgab. Das hatte er nicht vor, er wollte nur endlich Mal ruhe.

Auch Kid meldete sich nach langem wieder in Form einer Warnung die selbst Heijis detektivischen Verstand hart auf die Probe stellte. Megures ständige Unterbrechungen ("Und weißt du es schon??") trugen nicht gerade viel zur Lösung dieses Rätsels bei. Heiji blieb nichts anderes übrig als sich zum Telefon zu bewegen und eine Person anzurufen die er in letzter Zeit lieber mied. Es läutete und kaum eine Minute später hörte er eine bekannte Stimme sprechen.  
"Hier bei Kudo?"  
"Shinichi" war das einzige was von Heiji zu hören war.  
"Heiji" kam es doch etwas überrascht von dem Jungen.  
"Wie geht's dir?" fragte Heiji nach einer kurzen Pause.  
"Eigentlich gut und dir?" antwortete Shinichi.  
"Es geht...immer noch auf der Suche nach dem Kerl? Du hast mir noch immer nicht gesagt wen du eigentlich suchst" kam es etwas beleidigt von dem Osaka Detektiven.  
"Ist nicht so wichtig Heiji ich habe das jetzt erst mal aus meinem Kopf gedrängt" gab Shinichi ernüchternd von sich.  
"Woher kommt das auf einmal? Dir war das doch so wichtig oder nicht??" hakte Heiji nach.  
"Ja war es aber jetzt wo ich in Kaitos Schule war und nichts gefunden habe, habe ich das Mal aufs Eis gelegt"

Sofort verzog sich Heijis Gesicht als er Kaitos Namen hörte. Shinichi hatte schon einiges von dem Jungen erzählt. Nach Heijis Geschmack etwas zu viel. Seit neuestem reagierte er leicht genervt wenn er den Namen Kaito hörte, das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund warum er sich nicht auf Kids Warnung konzentrieren konnte. Lag anscheinend daran das der Dieb Kaito Kid hieß.

Heiji wollte Shinichi gerade fragen warum er bei dieser Schule war doch er wurde plötzlich von Megure wieder an das erinnert warum er überhaupt angerufen hatte. "Ist das Shinichi?? Sag ihm er soll seinen Hintern schleunigst hier her bewegen" fauchte der Polizeichef im Hintergrund. Shinichi hörte das und musste lachen.  
"Sag ihm ich bin gleich da" Mit diesen Worten legte er auf. Heiji warf den Hörer regelrecht wieder auf die Gabel des Telefons und drehte sich zu Megure.  
"Er kommt gleich" sagte er mürrisch und spürte sogleich eine Hand auf der Schulter.  
"Ist schon hier" hörte er Shinichis Stimme seinen vorigen Satz korrigieren. Heiji drehte sich verwirrt beinahe schon geschockt um.  
"Wie...?" Doch bevor er die Frage ausgesprochen hatte zog Shinichi, mit einem frechen Grinsen, ein Handy aus der Tasche.  
"Ah! Verstehe"

Sofort riss Megure die Warnung von Kid aus den Hängen Heijis und reichte sie Shinichi. Dessen Gesicht zeigte gleich darauf große Verwunderung.  
"Lange nicht mehr gemeldet der Gute" meinte Megure und bekam ein zustimmendes jedoch schweigendes Nicken von Shinichi.  
"Man könnte meinen er hatte Schulstress wie du" kam es lachend aber nicht ernst gemeint von Heiji.  
'Liegt wahrscheinlich auch daran das er ein Schüler ist...' dachte sich Shinichi sprach es aber nicht aus. Etwas miesmutig entschlüsselte er die Nachricht und schon machte sich Megure samt Mannschaft auf den Weg zum Tatort. Shinichi und Heiji wartete natürlich auch keine Sekunde zu lang und folgten ihnen.

Die Nacht kam und mit ihr der gefürchtete Dieb. Shinichi hatte sich gleich, nachdem sich Kid das Bild, welches er in der Warnung erwähnt hatte, geschnappt hatte, von den Polizisten entfernt und stellte Kid auf einem Dach.  
"Kid bleib stehen" sagte Shinichi entschlossen, ging auf ihn zu und blieb hinter ihm stehen. Dieser drehte sich langsam um und grinste etwas als er den Detektiven sah.  
"Shinichi, dich sieht man auch mal wieder? Du hast wohl nicht sehr viel Erfolg mit deiner Suche oder sehe ich das vielleicht falsch?" In Kids Stimme lag Belustigung über Shinichis Unfähigkeit. Der 17 jährige packte Kid am Arm und drückte ihn gegen das Geländer.  
"Dieses Mal lass ich dich nicht entwischen" Jetzt hatte es Shinichi geschafft. Der Dieb wurde nervös. Die Stimme der sich nähernden Polizisten, die natürlich vom Boden aus mitbekommen hatten das Kid sich nicht vom Fleck bewegte, waren schon deutlich zu hören. Shinichi war entschlossen ihn festzunehmen doch etwas in ihm weigerte sich.  
"Jetzt hat es dir wohl die Sprache verschlagen" sprach er weiter während seine Gedanken doch abschweiften.  
'Will ich Kid wirklich hinter Gitter sehen? Diesen edlen, geheimnisvollen Dieb?' Shinichi blickte Kid fest in die Augen und sofort wurde er von den Stimmen wieder in die Realität gerufen.  
'Nein ich will ihn selbst enttarnen nicht diese Idioten von Polizisten...ich will es alleine raus finden' schoss es ihm in den Kopf und wie von selbst lies er Kid los.  
"Hau ab..." sagte Shinichi plötzlich, was ihm nur einen sehr sehr sehr verwirrten Blick von Kid einbrachte.  
"Na los...nun verschwinde endlich" sagte er wieder und blickte den Dieben fast schon flehend an.  
"Aber Shinichi..." kam es leise aus Kids Mund doch der Satz wurde plötzlich von einem sanften Kuss unterbrochen. Shinichi wusste nicht warum er das tat es war einfach so über ihn gekommen und so plötzlich es passiert war so schnell endete es auch wieder.  
"Nun hau endlich ab!!!" Shinichi ging einen Schritt zurück und sah noch wie Kid leicht geschockt nickte und verschwand. Shinichi atmete erleichtert aus doch er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass jemand diese Szene mit angesehen hatte...

---

So das wars mal mit Kapitel 7. Würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen ;) also dann bis zum nächsten Chapi.


	8. Das letzte Treffen

Es tut mir waaaahnsinnig leid das ich sooo lange gebracht habe. Bitte seid mir nicht böse aber die Schule hat wieder begonnen und deswegen die lange Verzögerung. Eine zeitweilige Schreibblockarde trug auch dazu bei aber jetzt endlich ist es da Kapitel 8 wenn auch kurz °

**auxia**: Danke für deine Review :) tja die Frage wird jetzt beantwortet...aber konntest du es dir nicht schon denken ;) es ist natürlich...ne ne selbst lesen XD würde mich über neue Reviews von dir freuen

**Sunnylein**: Dankeeee meine liebe liebe Beterleserin naja nicht von dieser Story aber von einer anderen :). Ohne dich würde dieses Kapitel wohl immer noch nicht fertig sein...:)

**Kapitel 8 - Das letzte Treffen**

Eine Gestallt trat leise aus dem Schatten. Shinichi stand immer noch da und starrte gedankenverloren in die dunkle Nacht. Er vernahm nicht ein Mal die dumpfen Schritte die sich ihm langsam näherten und ganz abrupt verstummten.  
"Kudo...?!" Shinichi drehte sich wie vom Blitz getroffen um. Als er sah wer da hinter ihm stand blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen.

"H.." doch bevor er den Namen auch nur aussprechen konnte wurde er mit einem vorwurfsvoll klingenden "Was sollte den das??" unterbrochen. Shinichi versuchte sich wieder zu fangen doch der Schock war zu groß. Heiji übernahm abermals das reden.  
"Spinnst du? Weißt du überhaupt wer das war? Das war Kaito KID" schrie ihn der Osaka Detektiv beinahe schon an.  
"Das..." begann Shinichi.  
"Das weißt du und trotzdem küsst du IHN und lässt ihn auch noch LAUFEN??"  
"Heiji.."  
"Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" Langsam wurde es Shinichi zu blöd.  
"HEIJI" schrie der junge Detektiv nun auf. Heiji hatte aufgehört zu reden. Endlich bekam Shinichi die Möglichkeit es zu erklären doch er schwieg.  
"Jah??" fragte der braungebrannte Junge nach doch wieder erhielt er keine Antwort.  
"Jetzt rede endlich Kudo!" forderte Heiji und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
"Wie soll ich dir was erklären wenn du mich dauernd unterbrichst?" gab Shinichi etwas säuerlich von sich. Heiji Blick nahm einen etwas fragenden Ausdruck an.  
"Wobei soll ich dich unterbrechen du schweigst wie ein Grab" kam es etwas sarkastisch von ihm.  
"Vergiss es" war das einzige was er, noch bevor er verschwand, sagte. Ein total verwirrter dafür ums o verärgerter Heiji blieb allein zurück.

3 ereignislose Tage waren seid dem Vorfall vergangen. Shinichi hatte sich immer mehr zurück gezogen. Fälle lösen wollte er nicht mehr, selbst mit Ran ging er nicht mehr in die Stadt oder verbrachte Zeit mit ihr. Heiji war wieder nach Osaka zurück gefahren und hatte sich nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet. Etwas geknickt war er davon schon versuchte es aber so gut es ging zu verdrängen.

Es regnete als er das Haus verlies und sich auf den Weg zu Ran machte.  
'Tolles Wetter' dachte sich Shinichi und lief nun die Straßen entlang um schnell wieder ins Trockene zu kommen. Immer noch ging ihm das Geschehene nicht aus dem Kopf. Wie konnte er so was tun? Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Sie blieben bei keinem Geringeren als Kaito Kid hängen.  
'Ich habe ihn geküsst...' fiel es ihm schlagartig ein. Er hörte auf zu laufen. Seine Schritte wurden allmählich langsamer bis er stehen blieb.  
'Shinichi du bist so dumm...du hast dich in einen Dieb verliebt! Warum tust du so was?' Es war still um ihn herum. Keiner gab ihm eine Antwort darauf. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und doch blieb er stehen. Seine Kleider waren völlig durchnässt doch auch das störte ihn nicht. Er bemerkte es nicht mal. Die Sonne verschwand nun vollends und Dunkelheit umhüllte Shinichi. Dunkelheit die jedoch nicht zu vergleichen war mit der in seinem Herzen. Sein Körper begann zu zittern. Kälter hielt ihn gefangen...Kälte die er nicht mal spürte.

"Bist du verrückt???"hörte man plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Shinichi sagen. Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und erstarrte sogleich.  
"Kaito..."kam es etwas leise von ihm.  
"Du holst dir noch den Tot"meinte der Schüler vor ihm als er langsam auf Shinichi zu kam und einen Schirm über ihn hielt. Der Schülerdetektiv blickte ihn dankend an doch plötzlich trat er zurück. Sein Gesicht hatte einen leicht panischen Ausdruck angenommen.  
"Shinichi?"fragte Kaito doch etwas verwundert.  
'Er.....er ist es...nein...das kann doch nicht sein' schoss es dem Detektiven in Gedanken. Langsam ging Kaito auf ihn zu.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"versuchte er nochmals den Grund für sein plötzliches Zurückweichen rauszubekommen.

„Nein bleib stehen"platzte es aus Shinichi. Kaito blieb sofort stehen. Allmählich wurde ihm klar was Shinichi so erschreckt hatte. Er hörte auf sich zu verstellen und begann leicht zu lachen. Erst leise und dann immer lauter.  
"Bist du endlich drauf gekommen?? Hat ja lange gedauert Shinichi"Kaitos Stimme hatte einen ganz anderen Ton angenommen. Nun war sich Shinichi sicher:  
'Kaito Kuroba ist Kaito Kid' dachte er sich und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
"Enttäuschend...habe ich es dir doch schon so einfach gemacht. Die ganze Zeit war ich so nah bei dir und du hast es trotzdem nicht bemerkt...oder"begann er und blickte Shinichi nun etwas fragend an.  
"Oder?"fragte dieser gleich nach.  
"Oder wolltest du es nicht sehen??"kam es leise aber mit etwas Hoffnung von dem Jungen. Shinichi antwortete zunächst nicht. Er musste erst den Schock gänzlich verdauen doch so wirklich ging das nicht. Kaito schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Jetzt stehe ich vor dir...und trotzdem schaffst du es nicht"Es war nur ein Flüstern welches von ihm zu hören war und es klang mehr als nur traurig. Shinichi wollte schon etwas sagen doch abermals schwieg er.  
"Du kannst es einfach nicht...und ich dachte..."Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf.  
"Ich werde es dir leicht machen...das wird unser letztes Treffen sein. Ich bin der Dieb du der Detektiv...ich war naiv zu glauben das es jemals etwas anderes zwischen uns geben könnte. Leb wohl Shinichi doch eines sollst du noch wissen..." Er blickte ihn nun ernst und durchdringend an doch seine Augen strahlten tiefe Trauer aus. Langsam drehte er sich von Shinichi weg und blickte auf den Boden.  
"Ich liebe dich"sagte er leise fast schon flüsternd jedoch laut genug so dass es Shinichi hören konnte. Kaito drehte sich nicht mehr um. Er verschwand in der Dunkelheit wie ein Geist der nie da gewesen war.


	9. Gedanken des Abschieds

Kapitel 9 is endlich on...naja es ist kein wirkliches 9tes Kapitel es ist einfach Kapitel 8 nur jetzt ganz aus Shinichis Sicht und einmal ganz aus Kaitos Sicht

Gleich mal als kleine Info...ich hatte kein wirklich gutes Gefühl beim schreiben dieses Kapitels...irgendwie hatte ich richtige Probleme damit...bin nur froh das es fertig ist und ich es nicht mehr anschauen muss XD

**auxia:** Danke für deine Review ich freu mich immer darüber rieeeeeßen danke

**Kapitel 9 - Gedanken des „Abschieds"**

Shinichis Sicht:

„Bist du verrückt"sagte eine Shinichi bekannte Stimme. Langsam drehte sich der Schülerdetektiv um. Schon längst wusste er wer ihn erwartete.  
'Warum...warum muss ich ausgerechnet ihn JETZT treffen' dachte er sich während sein Gesichtsausdruck leicht geschockt wirkte.  
"Du holst dir noch den Tot"hörte er seinen Gegenüber sagen doch wirklich zu hörte er nicht.  
'Den Tot hole ich mir immer wenn ich dich sehe...ein Teil von mir stirbt wenn ich nicht bei dir sein kann...jeden Tag etwas mehr...' dachte er sich während er sich gleichzeitg darüber ärgerte das er es ihm nicht sagen konnte.  
'Moment mal...was rede ich da...das ist Kaito Kuroba nicht Kid ich kann mich doch nicht in 2 gleichzeitig verliebt haben...Shinichi..du Idiot' Sofort lenkte er seine Gedanken wieder auf was anderes und versuchte der Unterhaltung zu folgen was ihm aber nicht wirklich gelang.

'Diese Augen...' Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf jedoch sodass es Kaito nicht bemerkte. Dieser sprach einfach weiter doch wieder hörte Shinichi ihm nicht zu. Wieder überkam ihn dieses Gefühl als würde er diese Augen schon kennen.  
'Woher...Shinichi denk nach du hast sie schon mal gesehen...denk...denk....' er strengte seinen Kopf an bis er langsam zu schmerzen begann doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen.  
'Klassenfahrt...Ausflug...Theater...nein da würden mich keine 10 Pferde hinein bekommen...außer eine wütende Ran...nein..nein..nein..ich komme vom Thema ab...ich weiß das ich diese Augen schon mal gesehen habe...nur wo???' Shinichi spürte keinen Regen mehr auf sich nieder prasseln also blickte er wieder auf, hatte er doch vorhin seinen Kopf zu Boden gesenkt. Kaito hielt seinen Schirm über Shinichi. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er Kid würde vor ihm stehen doch schnell verwarf er den Gedanken wieder.  
'Obwohl...er ist Schüler an dieser Schule von der dieser Manschettenknopf stammt... er sieht ihm zum verwechseln ähnlich und sogar sein Vorname ist identisch mit Kids aber...da ist eines was mich stört seine Persönlichkeit...sein ganzes Auftreten ist ein anderes. Verstellt er sich? Kid ist gerissen und ein Meister der Tarnung und des Schauspiels...möglich wäre es' Shinichi musterte Kaito unauffällig von Kopf bis Fuß und blieb dann bei seinem Gesicht stehen.  
'Die selben blauen Augen...die selbe Besorgnis liegt darin. Genauso hat er mich angesehen als ich zusammen gebrochen bin...er muss es einfach sein. Ich kann es nicht mehr verdrängen...diese Ähnlichkeiten...er ist es...er ist es ganz sicher' entschied er in Gedanken und wich dann plötzlich vor Kaito zurück.  
"Shinichi?"fragte Kaito doch etwas verwundert.  
'Er.....er ist es...nein...das kann doch nicht sein' schoss es dem Detektiven in Gedanken. Langsam kam er Shinichi näher.  
'Nein...geh weg...bleib stehen..verschwinde'  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"versuchte es sein Gegenüber noch einmal. 

„Nein bleib stehen"platzte es aus Shinichi. Er konnte nun einfach nicht mehr schweigen. Ein verwirrt dreinblickender Kaito schaute zu ihm. Eine Weile schwiegen beide und blickten sich nur an. Er hörte plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Lachen das zweifellos von Kaito stammte. Es wurde lauter und Shinichi musste sich nun doch mit dem Gedanken anfreunden das sein Freund der gefürchtete Dieb...sein Dieb war.  
"Bist du endlich drauf gekommen?? Hat ja lange gedauert Shinichi"Sofort hörte der braunhaarige Detektiv den gewohnt sicheren Ton aus Kaitos Stimme. Nun war sich Shinichi sicher:  
'Kaito Kuroba ist Kaito Kid'

Kaitos Sicht:

Kaito ging etwas nachdenklich die Straßen entlang. Er liebte es im Regen spazieren zu gehen solange er nicht nass wurde.  
'Shinichi ist ein Buch mit tausend Siegeln' Er seufzte lautstark und setzte seinen Weg fort. Ein bestimmtes Ziel hatte er nicht er wollte einfach nur nachdenken über sich über seine Gefühle und über seinen Detektiven.  
'Wenn ich nur seine Gedanken wüsste...was verfolgt er mit seinen Handlungen? Was verdammt noch mal will er...ach Shinichi warum sagst du es mir nicht einfach'

Ein weiteres Seufzen entkam ihm als er langsam stehen blieb.  
'Shinichi...' dachte er etwas traurig und schaute die Straße entlang. Es war dunkel geworden und doch erkannte er eine Person. Kaito legte seinen Kopf etwas schief und versuchte zu erkennen wer es war doch wirklich viel sah er nicht. Er entschloss sich näher rann zu gehen. Sofort wusste er wer da so allein im Regen stand.

„Bist du verrückt????"sagte er gleich als er bei ihm angekommen war. Shinichi drehte sich zu ihm um.  
'Mein Gott...er ist ja völlig durchnässt..er wird sich erkälten...dieser Idiot...Shinichi...seufzt'

„Du holst dir noch den Tot"sagte er gleich darauf doch bemerkte er das Shinichi leicht abwesend wirkte.

‚Was ist nur los mit dir...warum redest du nicht mit mir...bitte Shinichi' Kaito blickte den 17 jährigen Detektiven vor sich besorgt an und hielt ihm seinen Schirm über den Kopf so das er nicht mehr nass wurde, hatte aber wenig Sinn Shinichi war ja schon nass von Kopf bis Fuß. Ein warmer Schauer lief über seinen Rücken als Shinichi aufsah und ihm direkt in die Augen blickte.  
'Er macht mir noch verrückt...' Kaito wusste ganz genau das Shinichi mit seinen Gedanken wo ganz anders war doch sprach er weiter als der braunhaarige vor ihm plötzlich zurückwich.

„Shinichi?" fragte Kaito etwas verwundert über Shinichis Reaktion, da er soeben zurück gewichen war.  
'Was hat er...er wird doch nicht...nein...oder doch...? Möglich wäre es' Langsam ging er auf den verwirrt drein blickenden Shinichi zu.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"fragte er doch etwas besorgt.  
"Nein bleib stehen"hörte Kaito nun den Gegenüber sprechen und so langsam fing er an zu verstehen.  
'Ich denke er weiß es...hat auch lang genug gedauert'  
"Bist du endlich drauf gekommen?? Hat ja lange gedauert Shinichi"Kaito versuchte gar nicht mehr sich zu verstellen obwohl er sich eigentlich als Kid mehr verstellte als er wirklich war.

‚Ach Shinichi...es ist so viel schwieriger als du ahnst'

"Enttäuschend...habe ich es dir doch schon so einfach gemacht. Die ganze Zeit war ich so nah bei dir und du hast es trotzdem nicht bemerkt...oder"sprach er einfach und hörte im Satz auf.  
"Oder?"fragte Shinichi sogleich nach.  
"Oder wolltest du es nicht sehen??"Kaito blickte ihn fest in die Augen und wandte seinen Blick nicht ab.

‚Vielleicht...fühlt er ja doch etwas für mich...vielleicht...' Es lag viel Hoffnung in diesem einen Gedanken, der nun in Kaito aufgekommen war.

‚Keine Antwort. Nichts...wie ich es mir gedacht habe...wie jedes mal...Warum... warum kann er es nicht' Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
"Jetzt stehe ich vor dir...und trotzdem schaffst du es nicht"flüsterte er.  
"Ich werde es dir leicht machen...das wird unser letztes Treffen sein. Ich bin der Dieb du der Detektiv...ich war naiv zu glauben das es jemals etwas anderes zwischen uns geben könnte. Leb wohl Shinichi doch eines sollst du noch wissen..."  
'Auch wenn ich mir jetzt damit das Herz breche...es geht nicht anders...du lernst es sonst nie...niemals...' Er blickte ihn nun ernst und durchdringend an doch seine Augen strahlten tiefe Trauer aus. Langsam drehte er sich von Shinichi weg und blickte auf den Boden.  
'Shinichi...meine Liebe...mein Leben...und nun muss ich ihn verlassen...'  
"Ich liebe dich"sagte er leise fast schon flüsternd jedoch laut genug so dass es Shinichi hören konnte. Kaito drehte sich nicht mehr um. Er verschwand in der Dunkelheit wie ein Geist der nie da gewesen war.

Fortsetztung Folgt??

Reviews wären nett


	10. No Title

Jetzt ist es endlich fertig Kapitel 10. Muss mich wieder mal entschuldigen das es so lange gedauert hat...hoffe aber ihr lest es trotzdem

**Ashumaniel** Danke für deine Review ich freu mich immer über so liebe Reviews. Hier ist die Fortsetzung aber zugleich das Ende würde mich aber über eine Review von dir sehr freuen.

**auxia:** Hi, wie immer danke ich dir für deine Reviews XD hast ja die meisten geschrieben

**Sunnylein:** Dir muss ich glaub ich nicht danken gg das hab ich ja schon getan

**Kapitel 10 – No Title**

Lange stand Shinichi einfach da und starrte die leere Gasse, in der Kaito verschwunden war, entlang. Seine Kleidung war bereits bis aufs letzte durchnässt, doch es störte ihn nicht. Selbst das Zittern seines Körpers nahm er nicht mehr war. Wie lange er jetzt schon hier stand wusste er nicht. Eine halbe Stunde? Oder war es gar schon eine Stunde? Es interessierte ihn nicht.   
'Ich liebe dich' hallte es wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf, wie ein nerviges Lied welches man einfach nicht verdrängen konnte. Nur schwer löste er sich aus seiner Starre und ging heim.

Die Zeit verstrich wie im Fluge. Jedoch nicht für Shinichi. Jeder neu angebrochene Tag war eine neue Qual für ihn. Er war unkonzentriert und oft abwesend. In der Schule passte er gleich gar nicht auf und viele rieten ihm zu Hause zu bleiben da er krank aussah. 2 Wochen waren seit dem Treffen vergangen. Öfters stand er vor Kaitos Haus doch wagte er es nicht zu klingeln.

Ran war auch keine große Hilfe. Ständig wollte sie wissen was los war mit ihm und versuchte ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Innerlich dankte er ihr denn Recht hatte sie ja er brauchte Ablenkung.

So verbrachte er mehr Zeit mit ihr und Sonoko in der der Stadt. Ging spazieren, traf sich mit dem Professor oder lernte den Detektiv Boys etwas Fußballspielen.

Nach weiteren 3 Wochen fasste er einen Entschluss. Er würde Kaito vergessen. Es war einfach nicht das Richtige und so hörte er auf ständig an ihn zu denken und seine Gefühle steckte er zurück.

Shinichi begann auch wieder Fälle zu lösten obwohl er keine Lust dazu hatte und dann passierte was passieren musste. Kid schickte eine Warnung.

Shinichi wusste das es irgendwann dazu gekommen wäre doch sein Entschluss stand fest. Er würde Kid verhaften und nicht auf seine Gefühle hören.

Schwarz war der Himmel über Tokio. Es war eine seltsame Nacht.

Nur von weitem konnte man noch die Sirenen der Polizeiwagen hören. Entkommen würde er auch dieses Mal, auch wenn es nun schmerzte hier zu stehen, vor ihm, vor allen und wieder musste er seine Gefühle verbergen.   
"Kid!"hallte es durch die Stille. Es war seine Stimme. Shinichis Stimme dennoch freute er sich nicht sie zu hören. Nicht jetzt, nicht dieses Mal.   
"Du bist verhaftet"kam es wieder von der Person die er so liebte und trotzdem in diesem Moment mehr hasste als alles andere.

Nun stand er da. Auf einem abgelegenen Haus umringt von Polizisten und ihm gegenüber, Shinichi Kudo der Meisterdetektiv schlecht hin welcher ihn kalt anblickte. Dieser Blick gab ihm einen Stich im Herzen. Es war schlimmer als die Tatsache das er wahrscheinlich ins Gefängnis wandern würde.   
'Wieso tust du das Shinichi' dachte er sich und schloss kurz die Augen, nur um sie Sekunden später wieder zu öffnen und Shinichi traurig anzusehen.   
"Das lasse ich nicht zu!!"war es plötzlich von Kid zu hören. Ein paar verwirrte Blicke ruhten nun auf dem Meisterdieb.   
"Was willst du nicht zulassen?"fragte Shinichi nicht etwa verwirrt nein eher fordernd.   
"Das du dich belügst...!"waren die letzten Worte von Kid bevor er etwas aus seinem Umhang zog und es auf Shinichi richtete. Dieser blickte Kid nun geschockt an.   
"Nein..." kam es leise von ihm.   
'Kid warum...' schoss es ihm in Gedanken doch das half ihm jetzt nicht wirklich.   
"Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen...das kannst du nicht tun."Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände doch Kids ernste Miene verzog sich nicht. Keiner der anderen Polizisten wagte es sich zu rühren. Jetzt stand er da, vor ihm, mit einer Waffe und einer Absicht von die er nicht mehr abzubringen war.   
"Bitte..."hörte man den letzten flehenden Versuch Shinichis, welcher jedoch von einem lauten PENG unterbrochen wurde.

Wie in Trance schreckte Shinichi zurück und verlor sogleich das Gleichgewicht. Er fiel rückwärts vom Dach des Hauses. Kid rührte sich nicht, es zeichnete sich nur ein etwas gemeines Grinsen auf seinen Lippen ab. Erst jetzt lief er los und sprang ebenfalls in die Tiefe. Die Polizisten standen reglos da.   
"Er....er...hat..ER hat IHN erschossen!!!"war es von dem fassungslosen Megure zu hören. Zuerst herrschte Stille und es war Heiji der sie durchbrach:   
"Nein hat er nicht"Alle Augen waren nun auf den Osaka Detektiven gerichtet. Heiji ging zu der Stelle an der Shinichi gestanden war und zog eine Karte aus dem steinernen Boden, welche tief darin gesteckt hatte.   
"Seht ihr?" Er hielt sie hoch so das sie jeder sehen konnte.   
"Keine Kugel... eine Karte!"erklärte Heiji und stand dann wieder auf, da er sich hingekniet hatte.   
"Aber dann ist..."rief Megure und stürzte zur Mauer um hinunter auf die beleuchtete Straße zu blicken.   
"Er ist weg?!"sagte Megure nun noch verwirrter als er schon war. Heiji ging nun ebenfalls zur Mauer und starrte hinunter.   
"Er würde Shinichi nie was antun"sagte er gerade mal so laut das es der Inspektor hören konnte.   
"Was willst du damit sagen??"fragte dieser gleich nach doch Heiji antwortete nicht mehr. Er ging einfach.

Zur gleichen Zeit öffnete Kid sein Zimmerfenster und stieg hinein. Kurz blickte er sich um und lachte dann. Er drehte sich zu dem, immer noch offenen, Fenster um und blickte hinaus.   
"Na?"fragte er grinsend.   
"Du hättest mich töten können"kam es protestierend von Shinichi, welcher draußen auf Kids Drachen saß der im Baum gelandet war.   
"Hab ich aber nicht"Er grinste immer noch doch langsam formte sich das Grinsen zu einem Lächeln.   
"Shinichi...glaubst du wirklich ich würde dir etwas antun??? Niemals! Ich liebe dich und das wird sich nicht ändern..."Shinichi blickte Kid genau in die Augen schwieg aber und hörte zu.   
"Ich kann dich jetzt nach hause bringen wenn du willst"Kid klang etwas traurig lächelte aber immer noch. Abermahls schweig Shinichi bis er dann doch sprach.   
"Habe ich auch noch eine andere Auswahlmöglichkeit?"fragte er immer noch Kid in die Augen schauend. Kid blickte ihn etwas überrascht an. Schweigend hielt er Shinichi die Hand hin. Er zögerte etwas nahm sie aber und wurde sofort ins Zimmer gezogen Kid lies Shinichis Hand nicht mehr los und zog ihn noch näher her so das der braunhaarige nun direkt vor ihm stand.   
"Shinichi...bitte hör auf Spielchen zu spielen"Shinichi antwortete nicht. Langsam hob er seine freie Hand und nahm Kid das Monokel sowie den Zylinder ab. Kaito schluckte etwas. Es war doch ein komisches Gefühl so enttarnt vor dem Meisterdetektiven zu stehen.   
"Ich liebe dich Kaito"Es war leise aber gut hörbar für Kaito welcher beinahe umgefallen wäre, hätte er nicht immer noch eine Hand von Shinichi gehalten. Shinichi lächelte etwas zog Kaito näher und küsste ihn sanft beinahe schon vorsichtig auf den Mund. Kaitos Gefühle überschlugen sich beinahe. Sofort erwiderte er den Kuss.   
'Ich liebe dich auch mehr als alles andere' dachte er sich bevor er Shinichi in seine Arme zog und das Fenster hinter ihm Schloss.   
'Nie wieder lass ich dich allein'

**ENDE**

Sooo das wars....jetzt ist das Ende da. 10 kurze g Kapitel habt ihr durchgehalten und dafür danke ich euch allen. Ich hoffe die Geschichte hat euch so einigermaßen gefallen ;) würde mich über Reviews freuen. Feedback ist immer gut

Lg Rory-Babe


End file.
